Attraction Fun Pretty Cure!
Attraction Fun Pretty Cure! is a just for fun fanseries by starqueen22. It's based on Amuesment Park Rides. Story TBA Pretty Cures and Mascots Umako Bokujō/Cure Carousel A hard working and kind hearted individual who is very artistic. She lives on her aunt and uncle horse ranch while her parents are on a long business trip. She loves riding horses into the mountains and has been having trick riding lessons from her cousin. In civilian form, she has short light blue hair and blue eyes. As Cure Carousel, her hair grows longer tied in a wavy ponytail turning sky blue and her eyes turn navy. Sokudo Achikita/Cure Roller Coaster Sokudo is her name and speed is her game from running or biking she is ready to have fun. She hopes to become a racecar driver when she gets old until than she keeps up with driving go carts. She is amazing at studying taking it seriously and tends to excel at social studies and science. In civilian form, she has short dark red hair and red eyes. As Cure Roller Coaster, her hair becomes bright red tied in a long ponytail and her eyes turn light red. Her theme color is red Riko Amuro/Cure Tea Cups A calm and collected young girl who's parents run a tea company that imports different teas from around the world. She is really well known for her tea parties she throws. She is part english on her mother's side so she tends to take english tea to school since she has dance practice after school. She visits Umako's ranch since her horse resides there a lot and tends to watch Umako and her cousin trick ride. Her theme color is Pink. Kaito Aomine/Cure Pirate His theme color is black. Cedar/Cure Pendulum He is Coney's brother who also traveled to earth to help but was found with no memories by an elderly couple. He is sweet and kind and very helpful and since they were neighbors he and Umako are pretty close. He is apart of the archery club at their school and tends to be pretty good at it. Coney She is the mascot of the series. She is the daughter of the owner of the Miracle Happiness Park who wants to bring back the shinning jewels that were broken the only way to do that is to collect the Enjoyment energy. Villains Accident He is the main villain of the series who preys upon the enjoyment energy of the people he comes across. Developement He is the first to attack, Finace She is the second to attack. Combine He is the third to attack. Hurricane She is the fourth to attack. Unamused They are the monster of the series. Items Amusement Pendants They are the henshin items of the series. Shinning Gems They are what the cures are working towards collecting the Enjoyment energy to make and save Coney and Cedar's world. Locations Genki Town: It's where the story takes place. In it: * Genki Middle School: It's where the cures go to school. * Sunshine Stables: It's where Umako's aunt and uncle work and own. Students and Staff of Genki Middle School Family Episodes # Let the world spin! Cure Carousel is Born!-When Umako comes across a young girl who says she is from another dimension. # Roll around, up and down! Cure Roller coaster is Born!-Umako is looking for her partner only for her to run into Sokudo. # Forever Spinning with grace! Cure Tea Cups is Born!-Umako and Sokudo are surprised to be invited to Riko's infamous tea party. # To the high Seas! Cure Pirate is Born!